


Mischievous Friendships

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bendy is The Devil's and King Dice's son, Bendy is friends with the cup brothers, Fluff, M/M, More tags later, Parents AU, Sneaking Out, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Bendy sneaks out of the casino without his parents knowing to hang out with the Cup brothers. Now King Dice and The Devil have to look for their son. Meanwhile Bendy is having the time of his life making trouble until karma gets the better of him.





	1. The Sneak out

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed there are little to no family fics in this fandom so, might as well the the job done ;)

"Aww come on pops one more story." Bendy pleaded to dice as he tucked him into bed.

"Sorry, No can do kiddo. I'm working in the mornin. Gotta get a good night's sleep to stay sharp and looks like you yourself could use one too." Dice gave a chuckle as Bendy tried to fight off a yawn.

"Nuh uh, I'm okay-" Bendy's sentence was cut off by another yawn.

"Right." Dice smiled softly rolling his eyes "I'll see ya in the mornin." Dice stood up from the bed and made his way towards the door, peeking in one last time to see Bendy's eyes close as he gently shut the door.

With the click of the door sounding out within the dark walls of the room Bendy slowly opened an eye, listening to his pop's footsteps going down the hall. When the coast was clear Bendy pushed the blankets off of himself and got off the bed with an excited leap. With a smile he shoved a pack of cards, a sling shot, and a small pouch of coins into his pocket and made his way towards the door. The door's handle made a low creak as it opened to the house's corridor. Thankfully Bendy knew his way around the building to both avoid his parents room and get out of the casino easliy and efficiently.

It wasn't long before he got out of the building; gently closing the door behind him and admiring the night that was illuminated with the milky white glow of the moon. He breathed in with a chilled breath and sighed with a giddy laugh. "Yes!" He fist pumped towards the sky in triumph and began running towards Inkswell Isles 3.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His pace slowed when he reached the edge docks to admire the scenery. The water perfectly reflecting the moon's soft glow of casting light. He began to go into an almost dream like state until a voice broke him of his trance.

"Hey! Psst over here." Bendy stopped dead in his tracks looking around for the voice, a sinking feeling was starting to grow deep the pit of his stomach. He was always told not to go out alone. One beacause he was too young and two beacause he was the Devil's son, with a not so squeaky clean reputation.

"Hello?" He answered uneasily, taking two cautious steps back. He was sweating bullets as his head darted in every direction; the darkness giving him no signal of any life until...

"Boo!" Bendy jumped around; his appearance sharpening getting ready to defend himself. His eyes narrowed at the shadows, where features began to slowly appear to reveal Cupheads smiling face followed by Mugman behind him. Bendy sighed in relief, his features softening. 

"Pfft I knew it was you guys all along." Bendy dusted himself off holding his head high.

"Yeah right, you were scared out of your wits." Cuphead smirked his brother chuckling behind him.

"Whatever." Bendy grunted.

"So what took you so long anyway?" Cuphead asked as they began to walk down the road.

"My dads. I have to play the part to make sure they don't suspect anything. Thankfully my parents are two of the most sly and cunning folk in all of inswell so it ain't to hard to pick up a few tricks." Bendy smiled in pride. " And speaking of tricks." Bendy pulled a deck of cards from within him sleeve and began to quickly shuffle them. He cut the deck, and expertly moved each individual to appear as if they were walking inbetween his fingers. With each movement the cards would fall, be caught, rotated, and moved to a new location. It was like a dance and the brothers could hardly look away.

With a final swift motion he threw the cards into the air -and like a fan of flying feathers- each landed on his palm in perfect synchronisation. His other hand coming up to cover the deck and with a quick motion, they disappeared. leaving the brothers mezmorized.

"That was amazing!" Mugman yelled in a haze of excitement.

"Yeah, that was great!" Cuphead agreed, leaving Bendy proudly smiling.

"Thanks. Learned everything I know from my pops."  

"You really should do something with this, you're really good at it." Mugman responded, making Bendy freeze.

"Well...I-I would but, my job is to take on the casino when I'm older. Dad said it's my duty and the highest honor in all of Inkswell and can't let him down. I...Uh." Cuphead could tell Bendy was getting uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, why don't we go down to the carnival instead. Beppi owes us tickets anyways." Cuphead offered instantly seeing Bendy's expression change to that of excitementment 

"Yeah." Bendy dashed down the road "Last one there is a leaky cup!" Bendy shouted back.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!" Mugman yelled following the demon and his brother down the dark deserted road.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Morning peril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy mornings and kill abiding stories. How will King Dice and The Devil react to no good vermin threatening their family.

Dice awoke with a gasp, his breathing dry and ragged. He looked around the room in a half dazed state, his tense body instantly feeling relaxed by the familiar maroon velvet curtains and red duvet at the end of the room. He sagged into the warm crimson sheets that still embedded him; reminding him that he was safe, that he was home.

It wasn't until moments of trying to settle his unsteady breathing did a Shaking hand come up to rub his throbbing temple feeling the cool sweat on his skin. The damned nightmares again he huffed, rubbing his face in dismay. It was only when he heard the sound of ruffling sheets and the creak of the old bed whine that he was pulled out of his thoughts and looking over to his left side.

"What are you doing awake?" The Devil grumbled between yawns shuffling to his husbands side to examine the situation.

"Nothin' just some nightmares I reckon." Dice reassured his partner with a pain acheing chuckle; going back to sulking when The Devil once again resumed to doze off.  With a tiresome grunt and wrapped his arm around his counterparts chest; pulling him down.

Dice was stunned at the sudden action of being slammed back down on the mattress and being snuggled up into his bosses warm soft fur. Dice wanted to say something but his husband was already fast asleep again. He sighed and accepted the situation with a warm smile. Only moments later did he let the warmth and purring lullaby loll him back to sleep.

 

Dice awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window. While the night before was more than irritable with his interrupted sleep schedule, an early start always had him feeling just a little bit better. He turned to face his husband with a morning warmed smile. "Mornin." He whispered pressing their foreheads together with a loving smirk. The devil growled and turned his head away from Dice in hopes of getting some extra winks of sleep, before having to be pried off the mattress.

Dice rolled his eyes with a knowing smile. There was no way in waking the Devil from his morning slumber, but that doesn't stop him from trying. Dice gave a quick peck to the Devil's forehead and proceeded to make his way towards the bathroom in hope of making the morning just a little bit better with a warm shower.

He exited the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed. A towel wrapped around his hips as he made his way to the bedroom. "Hell, I didn't know it was my birthday Dice." The devil wolf whistled getting up from the mattress with a smirk.

Dice's face flushed as he tried to make his way towards his wardrobe that was unfortunately right next to his all too suggestive husbands side. The Devil wrapped his arms around Dice's waist pulling him close.

"Don't even think about it." The Devil looked taken aback "I've got ta look over your casino before it opens.Wheeze Montechristo had informed me of an old battered slot machine goin' haywire. Damn thing has the customer winning even with bad rolls." The Devil made a noise of understanding but that didn't stop him from raking his claws gently against sensitive skin as he pulled away. He gave an evil chuckle as he saw a shiver run up Dice's spine.

"I'll be in my office." He walked away with a flick of his tail; leaving Dice to finish buttoning up his iconic purple overcoat. He brushed himself off and looked himself over one last time in the mirror before making his way to his son's room.

 

He opened the door with a soft click "Bendy, you up boy?" Dice yelled seeing the empty bed. He head tilted to the side. Something was off, Bendy never woke up this early. "Bendy! You better not be playin' any tricks." He pushed the door open and evaluated the room. He saw two shoes sticking out from under the bed and smirked "Gee I wonder where he could be-" he pulled the leg out from under the bed "Gotcha!" It was a stuffed animal. He clicks his tongue in confusion "I'm really not in the mood ta be playin' these games. Now come on out!" Silence. Dice was starting to get worried now. He checked every crook and cranny of the room but to no avail. In fustaration he ran over to The Devil's office

"Boss!" The Devil dropped his stack of bills on the desk in shock.

"Dice!" The Devil was filled with anger, slamming his paw down on the desk.

"Boss...It's Bendy! He's missing..." Dice huffed. "Missing!?" The Devil gave a look of disbelief.

"Nonsense, my little good for nothing is most likely causeing trouble around somewhere in the casino. As he should be." He began to swiftly pick up the scattered hundred dollar bills.

"I checked in with mangosteen on my way here. No one has seen him anywhere!" The Devil hummed; Slamming his trident down so that two small demons stood at his feet.

"Find the boy! GO!" The two demons scampered off. "They will find him. Now get back to your duties Dice." He resumed to pick up the scattered bills and count each individually.

"Yes Sir..."

 

Hours later Dice was allowed his break and decided to check in on the search. "Boss?..." He pushed the door open.

"Yes Dice, what is it?" Dice could clearly see his husband was tired; stacks of organized coins and bills littered every inch of his desk. He hadn't moved for the duration of the morning.

"I wanted to know how the search was coming along.-" his sentence was interrupted by the main entrance doors of the officer slamming open. One demon looking more than a bit ruffed up dragged himself into the room carrying a letter. With its last amounts of strength it threw the letter atop the desk and fell to the floor in a cloud of smoke. The Devil gave the parchment a weary glare; grabbing it and pulling off the crimson ribbon.

**Dear Beelzebub, We have your son. If you want to see him alive again one of your associates will meet me behind the Phantom Express station with 100,000 dollars in cash. Any tricks and we will kill him.**

The Devils claws dug into the paper in fury. The paper turning to ashes in the blink of an eye. "What is it boss?" Dice asked in concern, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

" **SOMEONE HAS A DEATH WISH!** " His eyes raised to show two enraged embers.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ more chapters to come


End file.
